Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Shadow
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third and final installment of the trilogy. Susan and the monsters take the kung fu masters to Modesto, California. Now in their human forms, they try to learn about the monster's ways of living while helping the monsters trying to find the secret of another culture that'll lead to the city's destruction and to the final battle of the new evil force. Rated T for mild violence.
1. The Sequel Promotion

_**Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Shadow Sequel Promotion**_

_**Ok, this is the promotion to the final chapter of the Kung Fu Alien trilogy. It shows the tv spots of Susan and the kung fu masters along with Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B. fighting against the new evil force that threatens to conquer the world and destroy it after destroying Modesto, California, the monsters' hometown. It also shows two more items like the popcorn buckets and the toys (not at the fast-food restaruants like McDonalds, Taco Bell, Burger King, or the rest of them because that would be copyright stealing and things like that) that are now available at Fanfiction and to those who read the previous two Kung Fu Alien stories. I will also have to say that it might take me a long time to get the story going since I made the first chapter of the story and like I said in that chapter before, I would make the third entry of the trilogy a lot longer than any of you would expect. Until then, leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	2. Prologue

_**Hello, this is LandoftheFuture and this is the third and final installment of the Kung Fu Alien trilogy. Sorry I took so long because I was so busy helping my family and doing other fanfics (which I will continue very soon), so here it is. It takes place a year after Kung Fu Alien 2 with Susan and the other monsters taking the kung fu masters to Modesto, California, but they also have to find out the culture that the Gods of China had revealed in the previous installment before the evil force would come here and destroy the monsters' hometown and Susan once and for all.**_

_**This is not the promotion to this story. Repeat, this is not the promotion to this story. This is the prologue and after that, it shows the new evil force that I will use in the later chapters of this final installment. Once I'm finished with it, the total amount of chapters would be 23 chapters since I had disappointingly made the first Kung Fu Alien a bit shorter compared to the second. I will try and make this story much longer than you would imagine and I'll do the best I can to do that, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_

* * *

_**Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Shadow**_

_**Chapter 1: Kao's Vengeance**_

_**A long time ago, in Modesto, California, there is a human being named Susan Murphy who is about to get engaged to a evening anchor named Derek Dietl until one day, a blue flaming meteor hit her and later after that, it made her a lot larger she becomes a monster before getting captured by the government led by President and General Monger. There, inside a force with monsters, she meets a sea monkey named Link, a cockroach scientist named Dr. Cockroach, and a blob named B.O.B. Together, she earned a nickname: Ginormica and they fought against alien creatures that tried to either take over earth or destroy it.**_

_**Later, they get transported to another world along with the return and revenge of their arch-nemesis Gallaxhar to China where they meet the kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace with the Dragon Warrior named Po, a panda who works with his father Mr. Ping the goose at a noodle restaurant. There, they battled against the controlled peacock ruler named Shen and defeated Gallaxhar, thus saving China. Later, they met the Gods of China who tried to have Viper killed at a wedding with Khan, but our heroes managed to defeat them and save China once again. However, Susan discovers from the Gods that there's another culture that they had worked for a few years.**_

_**With that in mind, there is in fact another culture and a clan so evil that they could easily plan to conquer the world and destroy it. The clan is called the "Ku Shadow" clan where their leader named Kao, a hazel red dragon, is enraged by the deaths of the Gods of China and will do anything to get his revenge on the monsters and kung fu masters who killed them. In fact, the Gods of China were a part of the Ku Shadow clan by destroying all of the villages with him and plot to take over all of China. The plan was still destroyed, but all of that will soon change.**_

We cut to a mountain far away from the Valley of Peace where we see Kao enraged at the Gods of China's deaths caused by Ginormica (AKA Susan Murphy) in a dark magical orb.

"I can't believe that human killed my servants", said Kao sternly, "The plot to conquer Irontown and take over all of China is now in complete ruins. No matter. I'll find a way to get rid of her and her meddling monster friends and kung fu masters that she's with. Especially the Dragon Warrior. In fact, the panda will make me feel pleased in killing him as well."

Kao takes out his staff and calls his dark magic in an ancient language from his ancestors that they spoke centuries ago and sends out dark bats to follow them.

"Now, my minions, track that human and her friends", said Kao darkly, "If you do, report it to me so I can try and kill her along with... the only place she lives in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master", said one of the dark bats.

"Good", said Kao, "Go and do not fail me or I shall squeeze every last inch of breath out of you five."

The bats understood what their master had said and flew away from his lair to find the female monster while Kao watches Susan and the others in his dark orb packing up to take them to California to meet her parents.

"They are leaving", said Kao, "But, wherever they're going, she will be found by my minions. After that, she and her friends will suffer from my wrath."

Kao laughs deeply and evily at the same time it shakes his lair a bit violently. Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Susan and the others getting ready to get on the ship with the kung fu masters and take them to Modesto, California, the hometown where they protect from aliens who try to conquer it or dominate it. It has been a year since the monsters who once saved China with the help of the Po and the other kung fu masters from the Gods of China and this time, it's different and personal.

"This is it", said Viper, now excited, "Modesto, California, here we come."

"I can't wait to see your parents, Susan", said Crane, "I hope they're birds like me and Shen from Gongmen City."

"Or monkeys like me", said Monkey, now excited as well.

"Does California have any bugs there?", asked Mantis.

"I'm the only one", said Dr. Cockroach, "Technically speaking, there are other bugs in other countries aside California."

"Guys", said Susan, "My parents aren't animals or insects like you guys. They're human like me except... I'm only a monster like these guys here."

"That's right and we'll always be like humans to her no matter how hideous and terrifying we are", said Link.

"You said it, Link", said B.O.B. and General Monger appears out of the ship.

"Alright, fellas", said General Monger, the person who brought Susan to the alien fighting squad before she earned the nickname Ginormica, "The ship's fuel's all packed up and ready to go. You all ready?"

"We're all ready, General Monger", said Shifu, "We're with you Susan no matter what danger has in store for us all."

Susan smiles at the red panda kung fu masters and the gang now gets on the ship before General Monger starts it's engines. Then, it flies out of China and into a time-traveling dimension to transport it to Modesto, California before we fade to black. We then see the title of the story in red and dark letters before we fade to black once again.

* * *

**Sorry for making this a little bit shorter. Just wanted to kill some time. Good luck reading it!**


	3. Arriving To Modesto, California

_**Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Shadow**_

_**Chapter 2: Arriving To Modesto, California**_

In Modesto, California, the most beautiful place with city landscapes and people driving in their cars to work, we see the ship arriving to the facility where Susan and the other monsters always prepare themselves to fight against aliens by any means necessary. After it lands safely on the platform, we see the gang arriving out of the ship as we see the kung fu masters now in complete human form.

"Wow", said Po.

"Amazing", said Viper.

"I can't believe it", said Crane.

"We're so...", said Mantis.

"Completely human-like", said Monkey.

"The dimension portal that we used from China turned us all into humans", said Shifu.

"Tai Lung", said Viper, "You look much more handsome as a human too."

"Why, thank you, Viper", said Tai Lung, "Seems to be that I have flexed these for a while before we got here. Don't you think so, Susan?"

"Well, of course, Tai Lung", said Susan.

"Hate to break it to you there, Shifu, but uh...", said B.O.B. and giggles for a moment, "You look exactly like a midget! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That is disrespectfully rude, B.O.B. and I will not tolerate anyone saying names to old people!", said Shifu strictly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Shifu", said Link, "We're pretty sure he'll never do it again. Nice going, B.O.B."

"I was only joking", said B.O.B and the monsters went to the room where the four monsters hanged out with each other for years since they've been fighting aliens.

"This place is magnificently beautiful", said Tai Lung.

"Oh, you'll like it", said Susan, "It's where we see every signal we get from General Monger."

"Only for alien purposes", said General Monger.

"Can we rest here and then see some of the people in this city?", asked Po, "I think it'll be the great time to rest for a while after we train our kung fu in our human forms."

"What for?", asked Link.

"To see if we can do the same thing we've learned back at the Jade Palace right here so that everyone can see it", said Monkey.

"Oh, sure, then go ahead", said Susan while Po and the other kung fu masters trained their kung fu in their human forms to see if it might work for them when they try to battle another evil force. Meanwhile, we see the bats from Kao's lair discovering the kung fu masters in their human forms and the four monsters watching them in plain sight.

"This is the human and panda who defeated the Gods of China", said bat minion #2.

"Should we inform our lord at once?", asked bat minion #3.

"Not yet", said bat minion leader, "We have to make sure that they use their fighting skills against each other first. Then, we'll see if our lord can make a match against these two."

Meanwhile, back at the Murphy house, we see Susan's parents Carl and Wendy Murphy house preparing the celebration of Susan's return to China as they have seen General Monger's ship from outside their yard.

"Oh, she's back", said Wendy Murphy, "I simply can't wait to see Susan with some of those kung fu master friends. Don't you think so, Carl?"

"Of course, my flower", said Carl Murphy, "And we have everything in set for them. We have a strawberry cake that says, "Welcome Back, Susan", bowls of popcorn with a movie for us to watch, pizza that we had ordered, and if those kung fu masters get here, we're gonna see them do their kung fu."

"That'll be wonderful", said Wendy Murphy and suddenly, we hear a doorbell from the knob and the two Murphy parents opened the door to see...

"Susan!", exclaimed Wendy and Carl together.

"Hi, mom, hi dad", said Susan and she uses her hands to hug her parents for her welcoming return.

"We're so happy to see you again and your monster friends as well", said Wendy.

"Where are those kung fu masters you made friends with?", asked Carl, "We need to see them do their kung fu that'll surprise us."

"They're right here", said Susan and they kung fu masters bowed respectfully to Susan's parents.

"It is an honor to meet you", said Shifu, "I am Shifu, grandmaster of the Jade Palace and these are my students, the Furious Five. Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper. Not to mention these two here are my Dragon Warriors Po and Tai Lung."

"Such wierd names", said Wendy, "Your names are animal-like instead of human names, but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Welcome to our beautiful neighborhood, kung fu masters", said Carl, "Say, Susan, won't you tell us how your trip to China was?"

"Well, it was great", said Susan, "I was back to my normal size and I was glad, but aside from that, I discovered something secret that has something to do in this town."

"What secret?", asked Wendy.

"Well, it's... kind of a long story, miss", said Link.

"We saw the Gods of China", said Susan, "Three snakes wearing god-like clothing. When I first met them, they were evil because of something terrible that had happened long ago. Viper here told me that one of the villagers betrayed the gods and as punishment, they use their powers to make them suffer. I've also heard that those gods were planning to have Viper killed at the wedding of Khan. He's another snake, but with different shade of colors for some reason, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, I foiled their plans... I mean, we, foiled their plans together and I took their medallion. After that, we discovered that those gods were working for another clan and for another leader."

"What leader?", asked Carl.

"We're not sure", said Susan, "But we're intending to find out about it soon."

"Speaking of which, we decided to throw this welcome back party just for you, sweetie", said Wendy.

"Oh, guys, you shouldn't have", said Susan.

"Well, what do you know?", asked Link, "Looks like it's time for us to have another party! WOOHOO!"

"I think I would like to enjoy this party", said Tai Lung.

"Me too", said Viper.

"Me three", said Crane.

"Us four and five", said Monkey and Mantis.

"Count us in too", said Po.

"I'm ok with the party part", said Tigress and later that night, we cut to the welcoming party that had started two hours ago with the monsters practicing their fighting skills against the kung fu masters while four of the Furious Five taught them the same moves they've learned back at China. Link and B.O.B becomes surprised at this and since they haven't used the same moves they've been taught back at the Jade Palace a few years back, they did the same thing and succeeded.

"Wow", said Crane.

"You two did an amazing job", said Monkey.

"Thanks", said Link.

Meanwhile, we see Dr. Cockroach examining the medallion by using a computer attached to the wall in the living room where the food is at. He looks at the ancient markings for a while and sees a dark image of the Gods' leader.

"Can it be?", asked Dr. Cockroach, "I just... it's unbelievable! That is the Gods' leader."

Suddenly, the medallion glows brightly and it shows him an image of Lord Kao himself.

"Greetings, whoever you are that is holding this medallion of my servants, the Gods of China", said Kao, "I am Lord Xao, ruler of the mountains in China and with this message that I send to you, if you will try to unlock the secrets of my doing with my servants, beware for your home will be destroyed very sooner than you think."

Then, Lord Kao's screen image quickly disappears into thin air, leaving Dr. Cockroach a bit shocked.

"Oh no!", exclaimed Dr. Cockroach, "I have to tell Susan and the others about this!"

* * *

_**Sorry I took so **** long! I just got out of school four days ago and at least I will try and keep the story going if it kills me. To those who are still viewing this story, please leave out some reviews and Animation Universe, I hope you would like this in honor of reviewing every single chapter I make. Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
